


A New Beginning

by ProdigalBright1



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigalBright1/pseuds/ProdigalBright1
Summary: After the arrest of notorious serial killer Dr. Martin Whitly, aka: The Surgeon, Gil Arroyo suddenly had a "partner" on his hands. Gil found himself taking a 10-year-old Malcolm Whitly on stakeouts with him, teaching him what it means to be a cop, a detective even. Not only that, but he found himself spending time with Jessica, Malcolm and Ainsley, as well as falling in love with Jessica.Note: All meals mentioned in this fanfic are vegan friendly as I was keeping in mind that Bellamy (our lovely Jessica Whitly) is vegan.This fanfic is dedicated to my partner in Gillica shipping Flip (jessicawhitly on insta, jessicawhitlys on Twitter) as well as dedicated to Lou Diamond Phillips & Bellamy Young.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Jessica Whitly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Gil stood in the foyer of The Whitly Estate, it had been a week since the last time he had been in The Whitly Estate arresting Martin Whitly for murder, this time Gil was there to pick up Martin's 10-year-old son Malcolm to bring him along on a stakeout and to take him off his mother's hands for a few hours. As Gil waited for Malcolm to get ready, he suddenly felt two small arms wrap around his leg and he looked down to see Ainsley, Malcolm's little sister looking up at him with a bright smile as she hugged his leg. Gil smiled back at Ainsley as Malcolm walked into the foyer with his mother behind him. "Ainsley, don't hug Detective Arroyo's leg too tight or you'll make his leg go numb," Jessica said as she picked up her daughter, "thank you, Detective, for taking Malcolm out of the house for a while, I think he could use it." She added as Malcolm grabbed his coat. Gil nodded with a smile, "I'm happy to take him off your hands for you anytime you need, I can even take Ainsley off your hands. I don't mind." He said as Ainsley wiggled in her mother's arms. Jessica smiled as she set Ainsley back on the floor, "Give your brother a hug, and then you and I can have a tea party," Jessica said to Ainsley who ran over to Malcolm and hugged him, "I might take you up on that offer sometime detective. Right now I have a tea party to attend with Ainsley and her dolls." She added with a smile to Gil. Gil nodded and walked towards the front door of The Whitly Estate with Malcolm. "Well you ladies have fun at your tea party, I'll have Malcolm home before bedtime." He said with a smile before opening the front door and leaving with Malcolm.

Once Gil and Malcolm were in Gil's car, a 1966 Pontiac LeMans, Gil looked over at Malcolm. "So we're going to stop at the convenience store and pick up some snacks and drinks for our stakeout. How does that sound?" He asked as Malcolm put on his seatbelt. Malcolm looked up at Gil and nodded, Jessica had told Gil that Malcolm wasn't talking but Gil had hoped that taking Malcolm on this stakeout would help get him talking again. Gil sighed and drove to the nearest convenience store to get stakeout snacks. When Gil parked the car in front of the store, he and Malcolm got out and walked inside together. "Okay Malcolm, why don't you get yourself a slushy and I'll grab us some snacks," Gil said and Malcolm ran to the slushy machine at the back of the store to choose a flavour. Gil walked through the candy aisles and grabbed a large bag of regular Twizzlers as well as a few different chocolate bars before heading over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of Coca-Cola Classic for himself. When he was done, Gil met Malcolm at the counter and paid for their stakeout snacks. When Gil and Malcolm got back into Gil's car, Gil handed Malcolm the bag of Twizzlers. "At some point tonight I'll order us a pizza because I don't think your mother would appreciate it if I let you eat Twizzlers for dinner," Gil said with a chuckle and Malcolm laughed. Gil smiled as he drove to their stakeout location and parked the car once they got there.

After a few hours of sitting in Gil's car in silence and doing nothing but staring out the front window of Gil's car, and eating snacks, Malcolm finally spoke up. "I'm bored, this is taking too long." He said as he took a slice of pizza from the box that was sitting between them. Gil looked at Malcolm and chuckled, "Police work is patience." He said as he ruffled Malcolm's hair. Malcolm moved his body so his head was out of each of Gil's hand. "What happens if nothing happens before you have to take me home?" He asked curiously before taking a sip of his slushy that was now more liquid than it was slush. "If nothing happens before I take you home, then another police detective will come and take over the stakeout," Gil explained as he went back to looking out the front window of his car. Malcolm sighed and looked out the window, 'Police work is patience' he thought to himself as he reached into the pizza box for another slice of pizza.

A short while later, another police detective arrived to take over the stakeout and Gil drove Malcolm home. When Gil and Malcolm got to the Whitly Estate, Malcolm had fallen asleep in Gil's car so Gil carried him inside. "Someone was tired after your stakeout," Jessica said with a soft chuckle as she took Malcolm from Gil's arms, "I can't thank you enough for doing this. I'm sure Malcolm had fun with you today." She added as a sleepy Ainsley walked into the room. Gil chuckled when he saw Ainsley and picked her up, "Hey Ainsley, did you have a nice tea party with mommy?" He asked and Ainsley nodded before resting her head on Gil's shoulder and closing her eyes. Gil looked at Jessica and smiled, "Would you like me to help you put these kiddos to bed?" He asked and Jessica nodded. "That would be wonderful." She said as she led Gil to Malcolm's room to tuck him in his bed. After Jessica put Malcolm in his bed, she took his shoes off his feet and tucked him into his bed. After tucking Malcolm into his bed, Jessica led Gil to Ainsley's room and they tucked Ainsley into her bed together. "Would you like to stay for coffee?" Jessica asked Gil as they left Ainsley's room and walked towards the living room. Gil nodded, "Sure, I could stay awhile." He said and sat on the couch while Jessica walked into the kitchen to make coffee for the two of them. After a few minutes, Jessica walked into the living room with two coffee mugs and sat on the couch beside Gil. "So Ainsley enjoyed talking about you during our tea party." She said before taking a sip of her coffee. "Oh really? What exactly did she say?" Gil asked intrigued by the fact that Ainsley talked about him even though she barely knows him. Jessica chuckled thinking about what her five-year-old daughter had said about Gil. "Well, first she wanted to know why you were taking her brother for the day. I told her it was because Malcolm didn't want to join our tea party," She said and Gil chuckled, "after I told her that, she asked if you would come to a tea party with her sometime." Gil smiled as he took a sip of his coffee, "Well I will have to check my schedule but I should be able to make it to her next tea party." He said as both of Jessica's half-asleep children walked into the living room and curled up on the couch with their mother and Gil. Jessica sighed as she put her coffee mug on the coffee table and ran her fingers through Malcolm's hair as he laid with his head on her lap. "It has been so long since Malcolm and Ainsley have done something like this," Jessica said to Gil as Ainsley curled up on his lap, "though it's the first time Ainsley has curled up with someone other than Martin or I. She seems to be relaxed with you." She smiled at her daughter asleep on Gil's lap. "Well, it's good to know that both of your children like me and are relaxed with me," Gil said as he gently brushed a strand of hair behind Ainsley's ear with one hand while placing his free arm on the back of the couch, wrapping it behind Jessica who placed her head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend had come and Jessica was sitting in the living room while Malcolm and Ainsley were chasing each other through the house. "Mrs. Whitly is just in the living room. Watch out for Malcolm and Ainsley, they're chasing each other through the house." Luisa said to Gil after she let him into the house. As Gil made his way to the living room Malcolm and Ainsley ran over to him and hugged him. "Hey kiddos, I hear you've been chasing each other through the house," Gil said as he picked up Ainsley and she wrapped her arms around Gil's neck. "Mommy said that you're gonna have a tea party with me," Ainsley said excitedly as Gil carried her into the living room with Malcolm walking beside him. When Gil walked into the living room with Ainsley and Malcolm, Jessica stood up and smiled. "Thank you so much for saying you would watch Malcolm and Ainsley today. The nanny is out sick and.." She started to say before Gil placed his hand gently on her arm to stop her. "Jessica, don't worry about it. You go enjoy the day to yourself, I've got a tea party to attend with your daughter and I still don't know what Malcolm has planned," Gil said as he set Ainsley on the floor, " alright kiddos, say bye to your mom. She'll be back later but you get to spend the day with me." Ainsley and Malcolm hugged their mother's legs and said goodbye to her. "Be good for Gil, I'll be home before dinner," Jessica said kissing Malcolm and Ainsley on the cheek and standing up to leave, "thank you, Gil. Please don't feed them too much sugar." She added as she kissed Gil on the cheek and headed for the door. "Alright Malcolm, your mother told me you were going to read a book while Ainsley and I had a tea party," Gil said to Malcolm when Jessica had left and Malcolm nodded. "Yeah, mom wants me to help you move Ainsley's tea party stuff in here and help you set it all up first," Malcolm said as he and Gil walked into Ainsley's room to grab her tea party set.

After Malcolm and Gil had set up Ainsley's tea set in the living room, Malcolm sat down on the couch with his book while Gil sat on the floor in front of the couch for his tea party with Ainsley. "Wait, I forgot!" Ainsley said before running into her room and coming back with her hands behind her back. "What did you forget?" Gil asked and Malcolm chuckled knowing exactly what Ainsley was holding behind her back. Ainsley walked over to Gil giggling as she did, "close your eyes," she said when she was standing beside Gil and he closed his eyes, "okay, now open them." She instructed after she had placed a plastic dress-up tiara on Gil's head. Gil opened his eyes and touched the tiara on his head. "A tiara? Why thank you, miss Ainsley. I love it." He said with a smile. Ainsley smiled brightly as she placed another tiara on her head and pretended to pour Gil some tea. "Here is your tea. Be careful, it's hot." Ainsley said as she gave the plastic cup to Gil. Gil took the cup from Ainsley and blew on the pretend tea. While Gil and Ainsley were having their tea party, Luisa walked into the living room. "Lunch is ready, do you want lunch in the dining room or here in the living room picnic style?" She asked as Malcolm set his book down. "Picnic style!" Malcolm and Ainsley said together and Luisa nodded before leaving to grab their lunch from the kitchen. Malcolm got up off the couch and walked over to the shelves where their mother kept extra blankets and pulled one out to use for their picnic. Ainsley helped Malcolm set up the blanket on the floor as Luisa returned with their lunches. Gil stood up and took the plates from Luisa before placing them on the blanket and sitting with Malcolm and Ainsley for their picnic lunch. "Gil, I'm sure you can take the tiara off for lunch," Malcolm said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "No, it's alright. Ainsley and I will be continuing our tea party after lunch so I'll keep the tiara on." Gil said and Ainsley giggled excitedly.

A few hours later, Jessica returned home to find Gil sitting in a chair while her children wrapped Ainsley's feather boas around him. "Do you two think that this is how you're going to get Gil to stay longer?" Jessica asked as she walked over to untie the feather boas from around Gil. "No mommy," Ainsley said as Jessica tried to figure out how to untie the feather boas, "Gil stays." Ainsley dropped the feather boa she was holding and tried to stop her mother from untying Gil but was unsuccessful. "I can always come back and hang out with you guys some other time," Gil said as he stood up and Malcolm sat on one of his feet. "Ainsley, sit on Gil's other foot and then he can't leave," Malcolm said and Ainsley did as her brother instructed. Jessica shook her head and looked at Gil with a smile, "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" She asked Gil as her children continued to sit on Gil's feet. Gil looked down at Ainsley and Malcolm who were hugging his legs tightly as they sat on his feet, "I would love to join you guys for dinner." He said and Malcolm got up off Gil's foot. "Mom, can we have pizza for dinner?" Malcolm asked as Gil picked up Ainsley. Jessica shook her head and sat down on the couch. "Maybe another night, dinner is already being cooked as we speak." She said as Gil sat beside her on the couch with Ainsley on his lap. Malcolm climbed onto his mother's lap, "Can we have pizza for dinner tomorrow?" He asked as he looked at his mother with big, sad eyes. "Please mommy?" Ainsley asked as she copied her brother in looking at their mother with big, sad eyes and Gil chuckled. Jessica sighed as Luisa walked into the living room to tell them that dinner was ready. "Does this mean you want Gil to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Jessica asked as the four of them walked to the dining room table for dinner.

After the four of them had finished eating, they went to the living room where Malcolm began cleaning up Ainsley's tea set. "So did you have fun with Gil today Ainsley?" Jessica asked Ainsley as Ainsley sat on the couch in between her mother and Gil. Ainsley nodded as she snuggled into Gil's side. "We had a tea party and Ainsley gave me a tiara to wear," Gil said to Jessica as he wrapped an arm around Ainsley. Jessica chuckled at the thought of Gil wearing one of Ainsley's dress-up tiaras as Malcolm joined them on the couch with his book in his hand. "He even kept the tiara on while we ate lunch," Malcolm told his mother as he snuggled into her side and opened his book. Jessica smiled as she ran her fingers through Malcolm's hair. "Sounds like you guys had fun today," Jessica said and looked at Gil, "Thank you for watching them today, I really needed the break." Gil smiled at Jessica as he rubbed Ainsley's arm. "Just let me know when you need another break and I'll take your kiddos off your hands." He said as he gently placed a hand on Jessica's arm. Jessica smiled as she looked at Gil, "Thank you, I really appreciate it." she said before resting her head on Gil's shoulder.

After a few hours, Gil and Jessica were sitting and talking to each other while Ainsley and Malcolm slept curled up to them. "We should probably get my little kiddos to bed," Jessica said as she carefully moved Malcolm so she could stand up. "You take Ainsley, I'll take Malcolm," Gil said and Jessica nodded before picking up Ainsley so that Gil could stand up and pick up Malcolm. After Gil and Jessica had put Malcolm and Ainsley to bed, they went back to the living room and Jessica poured them both a drink. As Gil sat down on the couch with Jessica again, he picked up the book Malcolm had been reading that had fallen to the floor. "The Count of Monte Cristo?" Gil said curiously as he placed it on the coffee table. Jessica sighed as she handed Gil one of the two glasses, "Yeah, it's Malcolm's favourite book," she said as she took a sip of her drink, "Martin used to read the book to him all the time before bed." Gil took a sip of his drink and gently placed a hand on Jessica's hand. "We don't have to talk about Martin, I know this is hard for you." He said softly and reassuringly.


	3. Chapter 3

As it had become later in the night, Jessica had invited Gil to spend the night so that he wouldn't have to drive home tired, and Gil stayed in a guest bedroom. The next morning, Gil had woken up earlier and decided to make breakfast for Jessica and her kids. As Gil was getting out everything he needed to make breakfast, Ainsley and Malcolm walked into the kitchen. "Good morning kiddos, do you two want to help me make breakfast?" Gil asked when he saw Malcolm and Ainsley in the kitchen. Ainsley and Malcolm nodded and Gil grabbed two chairs for them to stand on. "Okay, so we're going to make pancakes for breakfast," Gil said as he got out the ingredients to make pancakes with the kids. As Gil was making breakfast with Ainsley and Malcolm, Jessica walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw the three of them making breakfast. "What's going on in here?" She asked as she walked over to them to see what was being made for breakfast. "We're helping Gil make breakfast," Malcolm said excitedly to his mother as Gil handed him some plates so that he could set the table. "You taught my kids to cook?" Jessica asked Gil as she grabbed the chair Malcolm had used to bring it back into the dining room. "I'm sure it might take a few times before they remember how to cook everything, but I thought it would be nice to have the help since they were already awake," Gil said as he brought the food to the dining room table. Ainsley and Malcolm sat at the table giggling as Gil and Jessica walked into the dining room. "What are you two giggling about?" Jessica asked her children curiously. "Mommy likes Gil!" Ainsley said in a sing-song voice and her brother laughed. Jessica blushed as she sat down at the table with her kids and Gil served everyone their breakfast. "Of course your mommy likes me, we're friends and I help her take care of you and your brother," Gil said to Ainsley as he sat down at the table beside her. Malcolm rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his eggs, "No Gil, that's not what Ainsley meant." He said and Jessica shot him a dirty look before he could say anything else about it. After they had finished breakfast, Ainsley and Malcolm left the dining room to play in their rooms and Jessica helped Gil with the dishes. "Seems like your kids were trying to embarrass you this morning," Gil said to Jessica as he started washing the dishes. Jessica leaned against the counter as she watched Gil, "I always thought it was a parent's job to embarrass their children but instead it seems to be my children's job to embarrass me." She said as Gil emptied the sink and dried his hands on a towel. "I'm sure you will find a lot of different ways to embarrass your kids as they get older." He said as he placed the towel on the counter and wrapped his arms gently around Jessica's waist. Jessica wrapped her arms around Gil's neck and examined his face before gently kissing him on the lips before pulling away. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that." She said as she moved so that Gil's arms were no longer around her waist, and started to leave the kitchen. "Jess..." Gil said as he reached his hand out to grab her arm, gently bringing his hand down her arm to her hand as she stopped walking, turning to face Gil, "You don't need to apologize." Jessica looked away from Gil, trying not to let him see that she was hiding the guilt, shame, fear, and pain in her eyes. Gil gently lifted Jessica's head so she was looking at him.

Before Jessica or Gil could so much as say a word to each other, they were caught off guard by the sound of Ainsley and Malcolm giggling in the doorway. "Can we help you giggle monsters?" Jessica asked as she looked over at Ainsley and Malcolm, Gil's arms wrapped around her waist. Malcolm shook his head as he and Ainsley continued to giggle. "I got this," Gil whispered in Jessica's ear as he dropped his arms from her waist and started to walk slowly towards Malcolm and Ainsley, who took off running when he got close to them. Gil looked back at Jessica and winked at her before running after Ainsley and Malcolm. Jessica smiled brightly and decided to make some coffee for her and Gil. She knew that once the coffee was ready, Gil would have tired Malcolm and Ainsley out. Sure enough, Jessica walked into the living room with coffee for her and Gil, to find Ainsley and Malcolm laying on the floor. It took Jessica a second to realize that Ainsley and Malcolm were laying on top of Gil, who was laying on his back. "Alright kiddos, time to let Gil get up off the floor now. How about you two go get your colouring books and you can sit quietly in the living room with us while we talk." Jessica said as she set the coffee mugs down on the coffee table before picking Ainsley up off Gil and setting her on the floor. Malcolm got up off of Gil and walked with Ainsley to her room to help her pick out a colouring book as Jessica helped Gil up off the floor. "Seems like I should have you over more often," Jessica said as she and Gil made their way over to the couch. Gil chuckled at Jessica's comment as they sat on the couch. "Oh really? You want me to chase them around and tire them out before bed?" He jokingly said as he picked up one of the coffee mugs. Jessica picked up the other coffee mug and took a sip of the coffee. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." She said with a bright smile. After a short moment, Ainsley and Malcolm returned with their colouring books and crayons. "Mommy, I'm gonna colour a picture for Gil," Ainsley said as she flipped through her colouring book to find a picture she wanted to colour for Gil. An hour later, as Ainsley and Malcolm continued to colour quietly, Gil went home to change his clothes and to get some stuff done before he went back to the Whitly Estate again.

Upon Gil's arrival back at the Whitly Estate, Ainsley ran to the door to let Gil in and to give him the picture she coloured for him. "You coloured this for me?" Gil asked as he took the picture and smiled at Ainsley's handiwork. "Alright kiddos, grab your coats so we can leave," Jessica said to Ainsley and Malcolm as she and Malcolm walked into the foyer to join Ainsley and Gil. "Where are we going?" Malcolm asked as Jessica helped Ainsley into her coat. "We're going out for burgers and fries," Gil said with a smile as Jessica and Malcolm put on their coats. After everyone was ready to go, they left the house and got into Gil's car. After a short while, Gil pulled up to a burger place and the four of them got out. "Alright, who's ready to get dome food?" Gil asked as he picked up Ainsley, and walked inside with Jessica and Malcolm. After they finished their burgers and fries, Jessica only having fries, the four of them got into Gil's car again and he drove them to the park to go for a nice walk. As they walked through the park, Ainsley and Malcolm ran ahead of Gil and Jessica, who walked hand in hand behind them. After a while, Malcolm and Ainsley got tired of running ahead of their mother and Gil that they decided to walk back over to them. "Mommy, I'm tired," Ainsley said when she and Malcolm reached them. Jessica picked up Ainsley and kissed her cheek, "Alright, let's get you kids home and to bed." She said and Gil nodded in agreement. Before long, they were back at the Whitly Estate and Gil was helping Jessica put the kids to bed. "Thanks for the help," Jessica said to Gil as she closed Malcolm's door behind them. "Of course, I said it before Jess, I will always help you out when you need it," Gil said before kissing Jessica on the cheek, "I should head home, and just like the kids, you should get some sleep." Jessica smiled, her cheeks turning pink as she blushed from Gil kissing her cheek. "Don't forget your picture Ainsley coloured for you. She would be really upset if you forgot it," Jessica said as she kissed Gil's cheek, "Have a good night Gil." Jessica walked Gil to the door and he picked up the picture that Ainsley had coloured for him from the table beside the door. "Have a good night," Gil said to Jessica as he left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally Monday again, and after walking into his office at the Precinct, Gil hung up his picture from Ainsley on a bulletin board on his office wall. As he sat down in his chair at his desk, Gil's phone rang and the caller I.D showed it was Jessica. Gil chuckled before answering his phone, "Hello?" He said as he answered his phone. "Gil! You answered." Ainsley giggled into the phone. "Ainsley? Shouldn't you be in school?" Gil asked as he leaned back in his office chair. "Mommy is trying to get Malcolm ready for school," Ainsley said before her mother took the phone from her. "Hello?" Jessica said into the phone after shooing Ainsley out of the room. "Hello Jessica, seems like your daughter found my number and decided to call me this morning," Gil said with a smile behind his voice. Jessica sighed, Gil could tell by the sound of her sigh that she was already having a rough day. "Do you need some backup?" Gil asked with a slight chuckle. Jessica chuckled lightly in response, "Malcolm had a rough night last night, now he's refusing to get ready for school." She said, stress behind her words. "I'll be there in a few. Just make sure Ainsley's ready for school. Okay?" Gil said, he knew that Jessica was going to have a hard time since she was now raising two kids on her own. Before Jessica could object, Gil hung up and grabbed his jacket as he stood to leave. A short while later, Gil pulled up in front of the Whitly Estate and after parking his car, he got out and walked up to the front door that was quickly opened by Ainsley. "Hey kiddo, are you ready for school?" Gil asked Ainsley as he picked her up. Ainsley nodded excitedly as her mother walked into the foyer. "Ainsley, go put on your shoes, young lady." She said as Gil put Ainsley back on the floor. Ainsley huffed as she walked out of the room, Jessica shaking her head and sighing before turning to look at Gil. "Malcolm's in his room. Would it be okay if I left you here with him while I bring Ainsley to school?" She asked as she put on her coat and grabbed her purse. Gil nodded as Ainsley joined them in the foyer again. "Ainsley, where's your bag?" Jessica asked her daughter with a sigh before Ainsley ran out of the room. Gil chuckled slightly before Ainsley ran back into the foyer again with her school bag. "Have fun at school Ainsley," Gil said with a smile as Jessica and Ainsley headed out the door. After Jessica and Ainsley left, Gil went to Malcolm's room to talk to him. "Hey kid, I hear you've been giving your mom a bit of a hard time this morning." He said as he stood in the doorway of Malcolm's room. Malcolm sat on his bed reading a book that he had laying open in front of him. After not getting a response from Malcolm, Gil walked over to Malcolm's bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Malcolm eventually closed his book and looked at Gil, "I had a bad dream last night." He said as he fiddled with the corner of one of his pillows. Gil nodded in understanding as he gently placed a hand on Malcolm's leg. "When your mom gets home from dropping your sister off at school, I can talk to her about letting you come to work with me." He said with a smile, trying to reassure Malcolm that everything would be okay. Before Malcolm could say anything, Jessica showed up in the doorway of Malcolm's room. "Malcolm, I know you aren't going to school today, but please get dressed at least." She said before walking to the living room, Gil getting up off Malcolm's bed and following her to the living room. "We're entering into the second week since Martin's arrest and I thought things would get better but it feels like they've just gotten worse," Jessica said to Gil as they sat on the couch together. Gil sat down next to Jessica and took her hand in his. "It's gonna take some time Jess, but with me by your side to help you out, you'll never be alone in this." He said as he looked her in the eyes, sincerity in his own eyes. Jessica nodded as Malcolm joined them in the living room, sitting between them on the couch so Gil had to let go of Jessica's hand. "Did you ask her?" Malcolm asked Gil as he snuggled into his mother's side. Jessica looked at Gil confused, she knew he knew what Malcolm was talking about but she still couldn't help but be confused. "How would you feel if I brought Malcolm to the precinct with me today? Keep him out of your hair and give me a bit of a distraction while I do some paperwork." Gil said and Jessica nodded at the idea. "Go put your shoes on then Malcolm," Jessica said before looking at Gil again, "Have him home before dinner please." Gil nodded as Malcolm got up to get ready to leave with Gil.

Once Gil and Malcolm got to the Precinct, they went straight to Gil's office. "Alright, make yourself comfortable and I'll grab you some paper you can draw on," Gil said to Malcolm before leaving his office. Malcolm sat down in Gil's chair behind his desk, Gil told him to make himself comfortable, he never specified where. When Gil returned with a pad paper for Malcolm to draw on, he chuckled when he saw Malcolm spinning around in his chair. "Are you having fun there Malcolm?" Gil asked as he put the pad on paper down on his desk. Malcolm stopped spinning in Gil's chair and got up, immediately regretting it when his feet hit the floor. "I'm dizzy now," Malcolm said with a laugh as he walked over to the couch in Gil's office and plopped down on it. Gil chuckled as he sat down at his desk and began to work on his paperwork. After a few hours, Malcolm slumped dramatically into the chair across from Gil's. "I'm hungry, can we have lunch now?" He asked with a sigh as he slumped down the chair onto the floor. Gil looked up from his work and chuckled at Malcolm. "Shall I call your mom and see if she wants to join us for lunch?" He asked as Malcolm stood up and nodded. "Can I call her?" Malcolm asked as he walked over to Gil's side of the desk. Before Gil could help Malcolm call his mom to invite her for lunch, there was a knock on Gil's office door and Jessica was standing in the doorway with lunch. "I hope you boys don't mind, I brought lunch." She said as Malcolm ran over to her and took the bag she had their lunch in. "You came just in time, Malcolm had just put on a dramatic show because he was hungry. We were just about to call you." Gil said as he stood up from his desk and joined Malcolm and Jessica who had sat down on the couch. Jessica smiled as she passed Gil his lunch, she ruffled Malcolm's hair as he began to quickly eat his lunch. "Slow down there kiddo, you don't want to choke." She said with a sigh as she and Gil began to eat their lunch. After Jessica, Gil and Malcolm finished their lunch, Malcolm grabbed the pad of paper and sat in Gil's chair again. "Malcolm, don't spin in my chair again. You just ate lunch so we don't need you getting sick." Gil warned and Malcolm nodded as he opened the pad of paper and started drawing. "Well I should probably get going, let you get back to work. I have to pick Ainsley up from school soon anyway." Jessica said to Gil as she stood up after a moment of the two of them just sitting on the couch in silence. Gil stood up as well and walked with Jessica to the door. "Feel free to come back later with Ainsley. You and your kids are always welcome here." Gil said to Jessica as he gently placed a kiss on her cheek. Jessica blushed and smiled when Gil kissed her cheek before kissing his cheek in response. "Ew.." Malcolm mumbled from his spot at Gil's desk and Jessica scoffed at Malcolm's comment. "I will see you both later," Jessica said before adding, "Malcolm, behave yourself." With that, Jessica left to runs some errands before she had to pick up Ainsley from school. "Now why did you say ew when your mom kissed me?" Gil asked Malcolm after Jessica had left. Malcolm shrugged, "She kissed you, it was weird." Malcolm said as he scrunched up his nose. Gil chuckled as he grabbed his paperwork off his desk and sat on the couch. "You and your sister were just teasing your mother the other morning about liking me and now that she kissed me you think it's gross? I'll never understand you kid." Gil said with another chuckle as Malcolm joined him on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Gil and Malcolm drove back to the Whitly Estate. Ainsley was sitting outside on the front steps waiting for them to arrive and quickly stood up excitedly when Gil and Malcolm got out of Gil's car. Ainsley moved as quickly as she could down the steps, and ran to hug Gil's legs when he stepped up onto the sidewalk outside of the house. "Hey Ainsley, did you have a good day at school?" Gil asked as he picked up Ainsley and followed Malcolm into the house. "I drew you a picture at school," Ainsley said excitedly as Gil set her down on the floor and she ran off to grab the picture for Gil. As Ainsley was grabbing her drawing for Gil, Jessica joined Malcolm and Gil in the foyer. "How was your day Jess?" Gil asked as Malcolm left them in the foyer and went to the living room. "Well, I ran some errands today, had lunch with two great people in my life, ran some more errands, and then spent time with Ainsley after I picked her up from school," Jessica said with a smile to Gil. Gil smiled back at Jessica as Ainsley entered the foyer again with her drawing for Gil. Ainsley held out the drawing for Gil with a big smile on her face. Gil took the drawing from Ainsley and smiled, the drawing was of the four of them together. "Thank you, Ainsley, I will put this up in my office at work tomorrow." He said as he looked at the drawing. "Mommy, is Gil gonna stay for dinner again?" Ainsley asked looking up at her mother. Jessica picked Ainsley up and shook her head. "Maybe another night sweetheart, Gil is probably tired from work." She said looking over at Gil. Ainsley pouted, "I want him to tell me a bedtime story though." Jessica chuckled softly as she set Ainsley on the floor again. "Go wash up for dinner," She said and turned to Gil once Ainsley left, "I see my kids are trying to guilt me into having you stay for dinner." Gil chuckled and looked towards the doorway of the living room where Malcolm and Ainsley were standing, watching them. "I'm always a phone call away if they become too much to handle at bedtime." He said before kissing Jessica on the cheek. "Careful, we both know that these two will intentionally be too much to handle at bedtime if it means you come to help put them to bed," Jessica said as Malcolm and Ainsley walked over to them. Gil and Jessica chuckled before saying goodbye.

A few hours later, Gil was at home cleaning up from his dinner when his phone rang. "Hello?" Gil asked as he answered the phone. "Ainsley's driving mom crazy, I think she needs backup," Malcolm said on the other end of the call. Gil chuckled as he sat down on his couch. "Is that so? Did your mother ask you to call me or is this all your doing?" He asked knowing that Jessica most likely didn't even know Malcolm had called Gil. Before Malcolm could answer, Gil could hear the sound of Ainsley running through the living room screaming about not wanting to go to bed. "I'll be there soon," Gil said to Malcolm before hanging up the phone and grabbing his jacket to head over to the Whitly Estate. When Gil arrived, Malcolm was standing outside to avoid his screaming sister. "The chaos is through that door, prepare yourself," Malcolm said to Gil who laughed before heading inside, Malcolm following behind him. As Gil and Malcolm walked into the house, Ainsley ran up to Gil and hugged his legs. "Woah, hey kiddo. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Gil asked as he steadied himself so Ainsley wouldn't knock him over. Ainsley shook her head as Gil picked her up. "No, I'm not tired." She said as Jessica walked into the foyer. "Malcolm called you, didn't he?" Jessica asked with a sigh as she walked over to Gil and took Ainsley from him. "Yeah, he said you needed backup," Gil said with a chuckle as he walked with Jessica to Ainsley's room. Jessica chuckled as she put Ainsley in her bed, "That sounds about right. Somebody has decided that she doesn't want to go to bed." She said as Gil sat on the edge of Ainsley's bed. "Can you read me a story?" Ainsley asked Gil, giving him a pouty face as she looked at him. Gil looked over at Jessica to see if she had anything against it. "I have to put Malcolm to bed so you can read her a quick story if you'd like," Jessica said before leaving Ainsley's room. 

Once Malcolm and Ainsley were both finally asleep, Jessica and Gil sat in the living room, enjoying a drink together. "Thank you for coming to help. I honestly don't know what I would have done without you." Jessica said to Gil as he draped his arm over her shoulder, moving her closer to him. "I will always be here when you need me, Jess. I will also be here when your children think you need me." Gil said with a smile as Jessica leaned against him, placing her feet up on the couch after she kicked off her shoes. "I could stay like this all night," Jessica said as she snuggled into Gil's side feeling relaxed for the first time in a while. Gil chuckled as he set his drink glass on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around Jessica. "That would be nice, but I'll have to go home eventually," Gil said as he kissed the top of Jessica's head. Jessica sat up and looked at Gil, "Well don't be surprised if one night I show up at your door with my children in tow do to them not sleeping." She said as she leaned against his chest and kissed him softly on the lips. Gil smiled as Jessica pulled away from the kiss. "I can't say that I would be surprised to see you." He said as he brushed a strand of hair out of Jessica's face before she laid back down against him. "For now I'll just sleep right here, okay?" Jessica said, her voice revealing that she was tired, even if she tried to hide it. After a short while, Jessica fell asleep cuddling on the couch with Gil and Malcolm walked into the living room after having a bad dream. "Hey kid, did you have a bad dream?" Gil asked Malcolm as he shifted his position carefully as to not wake Jessica but to also provide room for Malcolm to join them on the couch. Malcolm nodded as he climbed onto the couch and curled up beside Gil. "Mom fell asleep?" Malcolm asked Gil as they sat on the couch together. Gil nodded, "How about I bring your mother to bed and then I'll bring you back to bed." Gil suggested as he carefully got up off the couch and picked up Jessica. After bringing Jessica to her room and putting her in bed, Gil walked back into the living room and found Malcolm asleep on the couch so he picked him up and carried him to bed before leaving the Whitly Estate for the night.

A few days had gone by since Gil had last seen Jessica and her kids, and Gil was in his kitchen cooking dinner for the four of them when there was a knock at his door. "Come in, make yourself at home. Dinner is almost ready." Gil said with a smile when he opened the door. "It smells fantastic in here, might I ask what you're making for us?" Jessica said as Gil took her coat from her and hung it up. "It's a surprise. Just make yourselves comfortable and I will let you know when dinner's ready." Gil said as he took Malcolm and Ainsley's coats and hung them up. Jessica nodded as she took the kids into Gil's living room and sat on the couch. A short time later, Gil set the table with four plates before going back into the kitchen to pull the homemade lasagna he had made out of the oven. "Dinner is served," Gil said as he set the lasagna on the table. Ainsley and Malcolm ran over to the table as Gil pulled out their chairs for them. "Oh Gil, it looks delicious," Jessica said as Gil pulled out her chair before sitting in his own chair. "It's homemade lasagna, I only wanted to give the best to my three favourite people," Gil said as he smiled at Malcolm, Ainsley, and Jessica. After they finished dinner, Ainsley and Malcolm went into Gil's living room to watch tv while Jessica helped Gil with the dishes. "So how long do you think it'll take for my children to pass out on your couch?" Jessica asked as she passed a plate to Gil. Gil chuckled in response. "I have a couple of spare cots tucked away if need be." He said as they finished washing the dishes and joined Malcolm and Ainsley in the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

As it got later into the night, Gil and Jessica sat on his couch watching whatever movie Malcolm and Ainsley had found on tv, while Ainsley and Malcolm were curled up on their laps, slowly falling asleep. "I'll set up the cots for these two so you don't have to leave early," Gil said to Jessica as he moved Malcolm to the couch and stood up. Jessica nodded at Gil stepped out of the room, returning a short while later to help Jessica put the kids to bed on the cots in his spare bedroom. After Jessica and Gil had put the kids to bed, they returned to the living room and Gil found something more suitable for the two of them to watch. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Gil. I think tonight was the first time in a while that my children have eaten all of their dinner." Jessica said as she curled up against Gil as they sat on the couch together. Gil smiled as he wrapped an arm around Jessica. "Well, you and the kids are always welcome to come over for dinner. Just give me a heads up first." He said with a chuckle. Jessica looked at Gil and smiled at him. It had only been two weeks since Martin's arrest, but sitting on Gil's couch smiling at him, felt like the first time she had smiled in a long time. Gil smiled back at Jessica and gently placed a kiss on her lips causing her to smile even more.

A few hours later, Jessica let sleep take over as she laid with her head on Gil's chest while they cuddled on the couch. When Gil realized that Jessica was asleep, he carefully got up and carried her to his room, and gently placed her in his bed before going to sleep on his couch. Gil slept for a little while before being woken by Ainsley poking his face to wake him "Hey kiddo, did you have a bad dream?" Gil asked Ainsley quietly as he sat up and pulled Ainsley onto his lap. Ainsley nodded as Gil stood up and carried her to his room so she could sleep in his bed with her mother. Jessica had woken up when Gil walked into the room with Ainsley, "Is everything alright?" She asked as she sat up. "Yeah, Ainsley just had a bad dream so I figured she would prefer sleeping in here with you instead of on the couch with me," Gil said as he set Ainsley down on his bed. "You don't have to sleep on the couch Gil, you're more than welcome to sleep in your own bed," Jessica said as she moved Ainsley close to her so there was room in the bed for Gil. Gil smiled and laid down in his bed with Ainsley and Jessica, and just before the three of them could go back to sleep, Malcolm climbed into the bed to join them. "Just like at home," Jessica said with a chuckle as Ainsley and Malcolm fell asleep between her and Gil. "So this is normal for them then?" Gil asked as Ainsley snuggled close to him while she slept. Jessica nodded, "Be prepared for the two of us to end up on those cots that you had set up for Malcolm and Ainsley." She said with a chuckle before closing her eyes to go back to sleep.

The next morning, Gil woke up and walked into his kitchen to find Jessica was making breakfast. "What's going on in here?" He asked as he walked over to Jessica and kissed her cheek. "Well the time you spent the night at our place you made pancakes for breakfast, so now it's my turn to make pancakes for breakfast," Jessica said with a smile as she focused on the pancakes. "Gil's awake!" Ainsley said as she got up from the living room floor where she was playing cards with Malcolm and ran into the kitchen, hugging Gil's legs. "Good morning kiddo," Gil said with a laugh as he picked her up and carried her back into the living room, "What are we doing in here?" He asked as he set Ainsley on the floor and sat down next to her. Malcolm had just finished reshuffling the deck of cards and looked up at Gil. "Ainsley and I are playing go fish while mom makes breakfast." He said as he showed Gil the deck of cards. Gil nodded, "Well I think your mom is just about finished making breakfast so why don't you two go get washed up while I set the table." He said as he stood up. Malcolm and Ainsley nodded as they stood up and walked into Gil's bathroom to wash up for breakfast. "Has anyone ever told you that you're really good with kids?" Jessica asked Gil as he walked into the kitchen to grab some plates and silverware. "Really? I just thought I got lucky when it came to your kids." Gil said with a chuckle as he set the table and Jessica walked over to the table with a plate of pancakes. "We're talking about the same kids right?" Jessica jokingly asked with a chuckle as Malcolm and Ainsley climbed into their seats at the table. Gil chuckled at Jessica's comment before turning to Malcolm and Ainsley. "What do you guys think about going to the park later? I'll bring you guys home after breakfast and then maybe after lunch I can come back to your house to bring you to the park." He suggested, and Malcolm and Ainsley nodded in agreement as they put pancakes on their plates. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," Jessica said with a smile. After breakfast, Gil drove Jessica and the kids home before heading back home to clean up.

A few hours later, Gil finished putting away the spare cots that he had gotten out for Malcolm and Ainsley the night before and drove over to the Whitly Estate to pick up Malcolm, Ainsley, and Jessica to take them to the park. When Gil got to the Whitly Estate and reached the door, Ainsley opened the door and smiled at Gil. "Ainsley, put on your coat, please," Jessica said as she held out her daughter's coat. Ainsley shook her head as Gil took her coat from Jessica to help her get the kids ready to go to the park. "Ainsley, if we don't put on your coat then you will have to sit in my car with me while Malcolm has fun at the park without you," Gil said as he knelt down to help Ainsley put on her coat. Ainsley reluctantly let Gil help her put on her coat when she realized she wouldn't be able to play at the park without it. "Alright kiddo, let's get you in the car," Gil said once Ainsley had her coat on and she took his hand and walked with him to his car while Malcolm and Jessica followed behind them. Once they got to the park, Ainsley and Malcolm got out of the car quickly to go play. "I'm surprised she didn't decide to just sit with you in the car," Jessica said to Gil as they got out of the car and went to sit on a park bench to watch Malcolm and Ainsley play. "Well if she stayed in the car with me, she wouldn't be able to play at the park with her brother. She would take playing at the park over sitting in the car with me any day." Gil said with a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around Jessica. "I, on the other hand, would love to just sit in the car with you. But we have to sit out here and watch to make sure my kids don't get hurt." Jessica said as she rested her head on Gil's shoulder and watched Malcolm and Ainsley chase each other through the park. A short while later, Ainsley ran over to Gil and her mother, and climbed into Gil's lap. "Can we go home now? I'm cold." Ainsley said as she wrapped her arms around Gil to try to warm up. "Can you go your brother so we can go home?" Jessica asked Ainsley who just shook her head and tightened her arms around Gil. Jessica sighed and stood up to go find Malcolm but before she could, Malcolm came running over to them. "Are we going home now?" Malcolm asked when he saw his mother was standing beside the bench. Gil nodded as he stood up, holding Ainsley in his arms. "Your sister is cold so I'm gonna take you guys home now." He said as he started to head to the car with Jessica and Malcolm following him.


	7. Chapter 7

Once they arrived at the Whitly Estate, Malcolm and Ainsley got out and headed for the front door. "Would you like to stay for a while?" Jessica asked Gil as they sat alone in the car for a moment. Gil smiled and opened his door. "I would love to stay awhile." He said before getting out and opening Jessica's door for her. Jessica smiled as they followed the kids into the house. "Is Gil staying mommy?" Ainsley asked as she handed her mother her coat. "Yes, he is. He's gonna hang out with mommy while you and your brother play." Jessica explained to Ainsley who ran off to play with her brother. Jessica and Gil walked into the living room together and sat down on the couch. "These past few weeks with you helping out have been amazing. Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to help me out with the kids. I really appreciate it." Jessica said to Gil with a smile. "You're welcome, Jessica. You're a strong woman, but part of what makes you strong is your ability to admit when you need help." Gil said with a smile as Luisa walked into the living room. "The kids want hot cocoa, should I make some for everyone?" She asked and Jessica nodded. "Yes, thank you, Luisa. That would be wonderful." She said and Luisa left the room again. Once the hot cocoa was ready, Malcolm and Ainsley ran into the living room ahead of Luisa so they could sit with Gil and their mother. "Mommy, can we do this again tomorrow?" Ainsley asked as she sat beside Gil on the couch and carefully drank her hot cocoa. Jessica chuckled and looked at Gil who smiled at her. "Maybe another time Ainsley. Sometimes you have to just spend time with your mom and Malcolm without me being there too." Gil said to Ainsley who looked up at him and pouted. "But we have fun with you," Ainsley said and Gil smiled at her. "I know you do, and I have fun with you too. But sometimes I get busy with work and can't hang out so you have to just spend time with your mom and Malcolm when I'm busy with work." Gil explained to Ainsley who continued to pout before turning to look at her mother. "Mommy, can Gil live with us?" She asked and Jessica stared at Gil wide-eyed. "No baby girl, Gil has his own house he lives in," Jessica said as she continued to look at Gil. "But he likes you, so he can live with us," Ainsley said so sweetly and innocently. Malcolm shook his head and set his cup on the table. "Ainsley, that's not how that works," He said looking at his sister, "Gil has to marry mom first and then he can live with us." Jessica shook her head and chuckled at Malcolm's comment. "Okay, I think it's time for you two to go play again." She said as she waved them out of the room. Malcolm sighed as he got up off the couch and helped Ainsley off the couch. After Ainsley and Malcolm had left the room, Gil turned to face Jessica. "If there was ever any doubt about your kids liking me, I think they just cleared that up for us," Gil said with a laugh. Jessica chuckled as she got up to pour herself a drink as well as get one for Gil. "They like you so much that they want us to get married," Jessica said as she handed a glass to Gil. "I noticed that," Gil said with a chuckle as he took that glass from Jessica and she sat on the couch beside him, "Definitely not now since our relationship, whatever it may be is still new, but maybe one day in the future." Jessica nodded in agreement to Gil's comment as she took a sip of her drink, she could see herself possibly one day marrying Lieutenant Gil Arroyo, but with a relationship as new as theirs, there was no way that would be happening any time soon. 

A few hours later, Jessica walked Gil to the door to leave and as he was just about to leave, Ainsley and Malcolm came running into the foyer. "No, don't leave!" Ainsley said as she wrapped her arms around Gil's legs trying to get him to stay. Gil looked down at Ainsley and smiled at her. "I have to go, Ainsley. I have work in the morning and you have school." He said as he picked her up. Ainsley shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want you to leave." She said buried her face in Gil's neck. "Ainsley, Gil has to go now," Jessica said as she tried to take her daughter from Gil. Ainsley kept her arms around Gil's neck until Gil removed them to help Jessica move her daughter. "How would you feel if I left work early tomorrow and picked you up from school?" Gil suggested to Ainsley to make her feel better. Ainsley sniffled and nodded. "Can we get ice cream after school?" She asked him and Gil looked to Jessica to make sure she was okay with that idea. "If you go to bed with no issues tonight then Gil can take you out for ice cream after school," Jessica said as she put Ainsley on the floor. Ainsley got excited and hugged Gil goodbye before running off to play. "I'll see you tomorrow kid," Gil said to Malcolm as he messed Malcolm's hair. Malcolm stepped back out of Gil's reach and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Ainsley listens to mom." He said and Gil nodded. "Sounds like a good plan," Gil said as he turned to look at Jessica, "I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know if the kiddos give you a hard time." He added before kissing her cheek and leaving.

The next day just as he had promised, Gil left work early and went to pick up Malcolm and Ainsley from school when they were done for the day. "Ice cream time!" Ainsley said excitedly when Gil showed up to her classroom to pick her up. Gil smiled as Ainsley ran over to him. "We have to get your brother first and then we'll go get ice cream. After Ainsley and Gil got Malcolm from his classroom, they headed to his car. "Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Ainsley said excitedly as they drove to an ice cream parlour. Gil smiled as they pulled up to the ice cream parlour. "Should we sit outside to eat our ice cream or do you want to sit inside?" Gil asked as he picked up Ainsley and carried her inside as Malcolm followed them. "I think we should sit inside," Malcolm said and looked at the different seating options, "Ainsley and I can pick a spot." Gil nodded as he put Ainsley on the floor. "Okay, you two pick a spot and I'll get us a banana split sundae the three of us can share." He said and Malcolm nodded before taking his sister's hand so they could find a spot to sit. A few minutes later, Gil walked over to the table that Malcolm and Ainsley had picked out and set down their ice cream before handing them spoons. "Alright, dig in." He said with a smile as Malcolm and Ainsley's eyes lit up with excitement.

A short while later, Gil pulled up in front of the Whitly Estate to drop off Ainsley and Malcolm. "Ainsley, look at your messy face," Jessica said when Malcolm, Ainsley and Gil walked into the house. She knelt down to clean off her daughter's face as she chuckled. "Did I forget to clean off her face? I am so sorry." Gil said and Jessica smiled at him as she stood up. "That's alright, my children are prone to getting messy faces when they eat something." She said as Malcolm and Ainsley ran out of the room, leaving Gil and their mother alone together. "They really enjoyed themselves," Gil said as he smiled at Jessica. "Oh, I could tell by the giant ice cream covered grin on Ainsley's face," Jessica said with a chuckle, "Thank you for that by the way. Ainsley would not stop talking about it all morning. I think she even told her teacher about it when I dropped her off at school." Gil chuckled, he definitely would not doubt that Ainsley told her teacher she was getting ice cream after school. "Oh, I don't doubt that. as soon as she saw me when I went to pick her up, she yelled ice cream time." He said and Jessica laughed. "I can't believe I missed that. Though it definitely sounds like something that my daughter would do," She said before asking, "Would you like to stay awhile?" Gil nodded and the two of them walked to the living room to sit and chat while Ainsley and Malcolm played.

~ End ~


End file.
